Firedragon III's Strategy Guides/Town hall 2
Hello! Welcome to my strategy guide. This page will be focused on town hall 2 clashers, as the name suggests. You can also visit my other guide: Firedragon III's Strategy Guides/New Clashers, that is focused on beginners in general. In that strategy guide, the beginning also talks about base set-up and other things for beginners, so you can visit there if you need more help. This guide will talk about the keys to being a successful town hall 2 clasher. Hopefully you find this guide useful, and if you have any questions or suggestions, please comment below! After the tutorial, you will have a town hall 2 and some defenses and resource buildings. You will also have some treasure. Since you start with a 3-day shield, you won't have to worry about people attacking you for a while. Because of that, you don't have to worry about your defenses for a while. First step: Resource Buildings Resource Collectors First buy another resource collector of both types. You will still have a good amount of resources left over. use these to upgrade them to the highest level possible. I think you can upgrade all of them to level 2, and some to level 3. Wait until you can upgrade all your collectors to level 3. Resource Storages Once you finish upgrading them to level 3, try to upgrade your storages next to level 2. This will take a good amount of treasure away from you, but then you can hold a little more treasure of both. This will be good, because if your collectors keep on collecting, your storages will be full and won't be able to hold all the extra resources! Next thing to do After that, you should choose between two steps: Upgrade your resource collectors, or upgrade your resource storages. If you choose to upgrade your resource collectors, it will be hard to upgrade all of them to level 4. You will have to wait a while in order for all your resource collectors to be level 4. Although it is expensive, it will pay off afterward when you receive a huge amount of resources. Since this will be a huge amount, your storages may not be able to hold all of it! You will have to upgrade your storages. Quick Tip: If your storages are almost full, and if you collect resources from a collector that has resources that overflows the storage, you will collect all the resources that makes the storage full. Once you spend that amount, you will have the original amount of resources the collector originally stored. In other words, the resources that couldn't fit in the storages will be saved. Defenses Defenses are important. Once your shield runs out, many people will attack you. You start with a level 1 cannon in the tutorial. Try to build another cannon. Two cannons are better than one! If you are done with that, try to upgrade both of them to level 2. If you do not have enough gold, then you should upgrade one of them, and then the other one. Try not to upgrade one to level 3 first and then the other one to level 3. If you upgrade both of them at the same time, it will be easier to manage and more powerful if one of the cannons get destroyed. Next, build an archer tower. This has better range than a cannon, but normally does less damage than the cannon it's level. If you can, upgrade it to level 2. Walls are also very important. Try to surround your town hall and storages if you are a trophy/hybrid base. If you are a farming base, try to surround your storages with walls. First build level 1 walls, and then upgrade them to level 2. It will be a little expensive; but don't worry. If you followed my previous directions, you should be able to save up to upgrade your walls. Don't worry if you think you don't have a lot of walls; when you upgrade to town hall 3, things will be a lot better! Conclusion With this strategy guide, I hope you will be successful in defending against attacks. You don't have to max everything out; having a town hall 2 limits your buildings. I will be making a town hall 3 guide soon, you can visit that one if you need help!